The National Research and Demonstration Center at Boston University provides a multidisciplinary approach to study the etiology, treatment, and complications of hyper tension and is performing a demonstration program for management of hypertension in elderly individuals living in an urban setting. A major objective of the SCOR studies is to define the role of sodium, sympathetic nervous system activity, mineralocorticoid hormones, and vasopressin in blood pressure regulation in experimental animal models and man. The relationship of renal kallikrein to renal function and to the development of hypertension is under investigation. Studies are also being performed on the effects of hypertension on the vasculature and heart. The mechanisms by which hypertension influences atherogenesis and vascular aging and the effects of antihypertensive drugs on these processes is being studied. The research assesses the relationship of hypertension and of adrenergic activity to the structural and functional characteristics of isolated vascular smooth muscle cells. Finally, the effects of myocardial hypertrophy on cardiac function and response to ischemia and the influence of antihypertensive therapies on these processes is being examined. The Demonstration Component deals with the treatment of diastolic hypertension in individuals above 60 years of age and utilizes a combination of medical, community, and social supports to facilitate and enhance the long-term management of hypertension. The intervention depends heavily on volunteers and non- professionals, making it feasible for adoption into community hypertension programs. The Integration Component provides mechanisms for the transfer of knowledge between the research and demonstration programs and is developing strong interactions between the NRDC and other major activities dealing with hypertension, professional and public education, and health policy. The activities of the NRDC as a whole should provide important new knowledge concerning the causes and consequences of hypertension and lead to new approaches to the prevention and treatment of this major chronic disease.